Forging Light
by redinkslash
Summary: Two Hogwarts students (or technically one and a half) go into another dimension to save Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter from the ever evil Voldemort and to save themselves from the evil witch Arachnia.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and I'd like to thank her for giving me inspiration for this story.  
  
Lyre looked down at Hermoine's body and considered his options. He could save his sister but then he might not be able to come back if she did. He would also have to find someone to watch over his body. Lyre sighed once again and began to dress and redress the wounds that Hermoine was receiving every second she was in the other realm. He wondered where the hell she was and what she was doing getting hurt at a time when she was only supposed to be finding that damned Harry Potter.  
Lyre sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since Hermoine had let her spirit enter the other realm and he stared down at her until he heard a distant noise. He leapt up onto his feet and drew his sword, which was already glowing the same grayish-purple of his eyes. He quickly kicked some leaves over his sister's body to disguise her from anyone who would wish to harm her. He climbed up a tree as nimbly as if he were born doing it and began his wait.  
His patience was soon rewarded as he looked down at the ground to see someone in a green hood rushing towards his sister. If that person kept going the way they were headed they would trip right over her and probably crush her on the way down. He waited again until they were directly beneath him and then flung himself out of the tree and on top of this hooded figure. He crashed into her rapidly and with the help of gravity they both landed on the ground with him on top of her. When he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with a pair of breasts beneath her cloak. "A woman?" He thought "Why is she out here? There is hardly anything to interest her." His heart skipped a beat. "Unless she's after Hermoine! She's working for Voldemort! How did this evil bitch find us?!"  
In a split second he made his decision and he plunged his sword down into her chest, but he fount that he'd only managed to trap his sword in the ground she had previously occupied. She'd rolled out from under him and now she was standing up. He tugged and tugged at his sword as he stood as well. He finally felt it pulling free when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. She had pulled from the folds of her robe... a stick? Inside Lyre was amused and afraid. She had either made a huge mistake or was even stupider than he had thought. He chuckled quietly and turned back to his task.  
He reached down once more to pull his sword from the ground, grabbed a hold of it and turned to see a bright flash in his eyes, coming from her stick. She was muttering words in a language that Lyre couldn't understand. Not that he understood anything normally but this was particularly weird. The only thing he could be sure of was that it wasn't English and that wasn't a stick. "It's a wand!" He thought. "How stupid can I be not to protect myself?"  
Lyre went to move his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light, then discovered he just couldn't. He tried moving his head but as the light faded, he was still staring in the same direction.  
"Aww." Said the stranger. "The sword in the stone. Maybe I should remove it... but then the stone would just... crumble." She had a devilish look in her eyes as she pulled back her hood, which were revealed to be as green as her cloak. "And that would be such a sha-" She stopped and began to laugh evilly. She swished her wand in his direction, still laughing so hard he thought she'd pop her gut. He could suddenly see a bird squatting on his head ready to poop on him at any second. He also discovered he could speak again...  
  
"SHOO! GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed. But the bird didn't move. "Bad day. Bad day. Bad day." He sighed. "Who are you? What do you want with me? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Who I am is none of your business. I don't want anything to do with you, you attacked me. And as for what I'm doing here, well I decided to explore, I've always had an adventurous side. Now are you going to be a good boy and let me be on my way?"  
  
"Yes of course. I'm sorry I asked you that I... was just curious. " Lyre just kept taking in her features while she spoke more words to set him free. She was relatively beautiful, now that he had time to look at her. Her eyes complemented her hair which was bright blond with a tint of red in it. Her body was shapely in a way that he had to stare at it. In a way that any man would have to stare at it. He looked away at a stump to distract himself.  
He realized, as he turned his formerly stationary head, that he was finally free of his stone cage and he flexed his arms, and went to pull his sword out but she raised her wand again. "Please." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you I was only protecting my sister I thought you were a threat to her. All I'm interested in now is knowing your name and getting my sword sheathed again." He let go of his sword and held out his hand in a sign of his peaceful intentions. She lowered her arm.  
"I'm sorry I'm... not really quick to trust." She watched him carefully as he proceeded to put his sword away. "I'm not sure I should tell you my name. Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Lyre Alistor Thoman-Granger. Will you tell me your name now?"  
"It's..." 


	2. Have we killed them off already?

"What? What is it?"  
"I... I think there's someone watching us..." She looked around them, jumping every time a leaf skittered across the ground in the wind. Finally she stopped looking. "I guess it was just my imagination. My name is Theresa Elizabeth Blakely. It's... a pleasure to meet you Lyre."  
"No it isn't." He said starkly.  
She now paused to take in his features. His hair was longer than the style that most boys at Hogwarts wore it and wavy. It was a light brown that almost looked like leaves swirling like a painting done by someone going mad. When the light caught it his hair seemed to be a different color altogether, similar to blond. His eyes were what transfixed her. They were large and searching, a purple-grayish color that was almost blue, but stopped short. When he smiled they seemed a little brighter with gold flecks in them. He was much taller than her 5'2", possibly around 5'10", but he didn't look to lanky. In fact his muscles made his figure fill out. She slapped her face and scratched down. "I'm so stupid to be attracted to someone who just attacked me!" She thought.  
"Have I got something on my face?"  
"What? Oh... no no I'm sorry I was just... sorry." She blushed a light crimson and looked away.  
"It's cool... while I was still the statue of Lyre I was staring too." She nodded but still didn't look at him.  
"You mentioned your sister but... I don't see anyone."  
"OH SHIT!" He bent down and uncovered Hermoine, pulled her head into his lap and pulled the leaves out of her mildly tangled hair. "I'm so sorry Minny, so very very sorry." He stroked her face.  
"You're related to Hermoine Granger?!"  
"No this is just her clone." He made a face. "Sorry, my kind of humor... No no I'm not directly related to her."  
"What?"  
"Long, long story."  
"All... right." She looked at him questioningly then looked away. " So um... are you a student at Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah... Not really."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means it's complicated..."  
"Right..."  
"Are you a student?"  
"Well yeah. I'm a 6th Year" He shook his head.  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said before, I have an adventurous side."  
"Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"  
"No. It's only 6 o'clock first of all. And second, even if I did why would you care?"  
"Because these woods are dangerous."  
"How old are you?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?!"  
"Lots. How... Old... Are... You?"  
"Jeez. I'm 17... well I'm turning 18 soon."  
"And you say you're not a student?"  
"Look. I don't even know you... so I don't have to tell you anything... why don't you go inside and leave me ALONE!"  
"What is your problem?! I was just going to point out that you are only a year older than me... so you have no right to ORDER ME AROUND!"  
"You can go to hell! You little..." He paused and listened.  
  
"You hear it too now don't you..."  
"Shhhh." He said and pulled her down next to him.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
"Do you not know what Shh means?"  
"I know what it means I'm not a five year old."  
"Then shut your trap!" He whispered at her.  
Out of the bushes came what looked like swirling mist. It was a strange color, blood red and it made them both nervous. It came towards them, then paused above them as if it were watching them. Theresa gripped Lyre's arm so tightly he could feel his circulation cut off.  
"What... is that?" She said, still staring into the dangerous vortex.  
  
"I-I... I don't know..." He looked over at her. "Can I have my arm back?"  
"No. No no no." She said.  
  
"Come on then..." He said. He backed up carefully, eventually easing his arm out of her grip. As soon as he was free though, she stopped moving, so he took her hand and pulled her back with him, crouching.  
  
"What about your sister?" She said quietly.  
"I'm saving her. On three we run okay?" She nodded. "1... 2... 3..." He stood along with her and darted back through the woods, dragging her behind him.  
  
"LYRE!" She screamed as she tripped and fell flat on her face. "OW!" He grabbed her and picked her up then kept running. But as soon as his foot went forward it went through the ground. He fell down a hole and felt so much pain he nearly fainted. He felt as if his skin was being ripped off, piece by piece and every place that he was touching Theresa, his skin was burning as if he were having an allergic reaction to her. He screamed, feeling as though his head was being squeezed in a clamp. The world went dark and he lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Theresa gripping his neck and screaming a blood curdling scream. 


	3. Only the Beginning

Theresa groaned and rolled over slowly. She was pretty sure that the excruciating pain that was still stinging her body meant that she was either dead or that she was still going through whatever portal she had been sucked through. She opened her eyes and to her surprise all she could see was a bright light in her eyes. She screamed, louder than she had when going through the black hole, and sat up, staring at the bright hellish redness above her. Much to her embarrassment, it was just the sun setting and it looked like she was just lying in a patch of grass in an open field.  
  
She remembered she hadn't been alone when she had come here and heard a groan beside her. She turned her head and looked down and there he was, his clothes ripped and his forehead bleeding.  
  
"Lyre?" She went to poke him but then realized the pressure she felt was her squeezing his hand tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. She quickly dropped his hand, feeling her palms get sweaty. She quickly stole a look at his bare chest underneath his destroyed shirt. She smiled; glad to know he was built as though he had been working out since he was in the womb. He was slightly pudgy however, so that the massiveness of his muscles wasn't so terrifying.  
  
She stood, realizing he wasn't going to wake for a while. She made a mental note to find some water so she could wipe off the long gash he had on his forehead. She began to walk up the hill that was behind her. After a long climb up the hill she came to realize she wasn't on a hill. As she looked down she saw only rocks and what smelled like salt water. She blinked then looked out over the water to see there was nothing on the other side. She stared out at the sunset for a while then decided that if she were going to get out of here she was going to have to wake up Lyre.  
  
She turned to go back down the cliff then for the first time she realized that in the forest that spread out below her, something was burning. It seemed to be moving so she ran down the hill, fell and landed on top of Lyre who was just beginning to sit up. This made for a very embarrassing and painful situation. She landed with her knee to his groin and (somehow) she ended up with her lips pressed to his. Her mouth muffled his cry of pain and soon it died away. They laid there for a bit, stunned into staying as they were. Then Lyre broke the impromptu kiss, pulling her off of him and rubbing his groin.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" He sat up gingerly, his voice as high as one of the Castrati of old.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... at all... I'm so so sorry..."  
  
"It's all right... I'm fine... relax... at least I got a kiss out of it..."  
  
She blushed and sat up beside him. "We've got a problem." She said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Besides the fact that I'm never going to have children? Oh dear it must be important... like the world ending."  
  
"Ha ha." She shifted position so she could look at him. "You're not going to let me off about that are you?"  
  
"You got it dude!"  
  
"Whatever... Look, in that forest over there there's a fire and we can't go the other way unless you have a boat. Or you can swim really well for two people."  
  
"A fire... but that forest can't burn..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh... this is a really long story and I don't have time to explain it. Look just come with me okay?"  
  
"All right... you sure you're okay... I'm super sorry about mauling you."  
  
"It's cool." He stands up and looks up at the quickly darkening sky. "We'd better hurry. If it gets too dark we won't be able to navigate very well... and there are tons of bandits in that forest and if we step into their territory or rub them the wrong way we're dead or... in your case raped."  
  
She stood, looking very pale. "Then by all means, lead the way... Quickly." He smiled at her then began walking towards the forest, warily looking at every tree or bush they passed. They walked in silence for a while until Lyre decided he was bored.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation..." He said quietly as they entered the forest. "Watch for spider webs. The really big ones I mean. If you get caught in one of those there's no way to get you out of there short of blowing off a body part off."  
  
"Yuck... thanks for the visual... and besides.. I hate spider webs so there's no danger of me walking into one."  
  
"That's what you think now," He said avoiding a low branch. "Just wait till we get deeper into the woods." He saw a glow in the distance, wondering what it was. "Hmm... maybe there is a forest fire..." He stopped and laid down so that just his head showed over a small ridge in the path they were taking. He saw in the distance some human shaped shadows and it appeared that they were drunkenly dancing in the firelight. It was now completely dark so he wasn't sure if he should go over to them because he couldn't see their faces to see if he could recognize them. Theresa crept up beside him and laid on the mound.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Should we rest here?"  
  
"No." Lyre stood up, helping her up. "We're going in."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn out very very wrong?"  
  
"Because this is only the beginning" 


End file.
